Field
The subject disclosure relates to improvements in color selection, coordination and/or purchase systems, such as may be used, for example, by a consumer to select paint colors for a painting project.
Related Art
In the past, color selection, coordination and/or purchase systems have been available to consumers over the Internet, for example, via a website. The Internet is comprised of a large number of computers and computer networks that are connected via various communications protocols (e.g., HTTP, FTP, POP3, SMTP) that utilize numerous technologies for delivering functionality to a client computer. The interconnected computers exchange information using various services including the World Wide Web (“WWW”). The WWW service allows a server computer and application to provide storage of files and manage the delivery of functionality predominately through what is referred to as web pages. Navigation to these unique web pages on the network is specified using a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”) that identifies the computer server that stores the files and the name of the file of interest. These web pages generally use various markup languages (e.g., HTML, XML, XSL, Javascript) that allow for presentation of text, graphics, audio and video media, and other formats of informational data. These web pages can also provide a support environment for displaying additional technologies often referred to as active content that provides enhanced interaction with the delivered content versus the static content that is usually represented as text, graphics, audio, or video. A person with a computer and a software system referred to as a “browser” can connect to the network such as the Internet via a telephone line, DSL connection, or other means to gain access to the server and the web pages that deliver the active technologies and information and the accompanying ability to interact with the information and functionality presented.